


So a Demon Zaps into a Library...

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Series: So a Hunter... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the King of Hell walks into a library…and finds his Queen. Crowley/OC</p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	So a Demon Zaps into a Library...

Disclaimer: I OWN SUPERNATURAL! HAHAHAHA! *Runs from men in little white coats and the CW’s lawyers* I don’t own it, okay? Geez!

Author’s Note: This is the concluding story in my So a Hunter…series. This is probably the only story in the series that can be read as a standalone. If you want to know about Dean’s wife that is mentioned at the start of this story you can read, So a Hunter Walks into a Bar… and So a Hunter Goes to the Hospital…I thought about doing a story for Cas but I decided against it because it wouldn’t be any good. To me, Cas isn’t a romantic character AT ALL. He comes off asexual…kind of like Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory. I just couldn’t come up with anything believable for him no matter how much I love the character. Sorry Cas fans!

 

He really needed to find better help, Crowley thought to himself as he materialized in front of the Arthur J. Miller Library in Warren, Michigan. He had sent a lackey out to make one small deal and the blubbering idiot had returned to him claiming that the young woman couldn’t be manipulated into signing away her soul.

Zelda Poole was the daughter of a Detroit drug runner who had gotten out of his deal with Crowley with the help of the blasted Winchesters. Those brothers were more trouble than the kids from Scooby Doo and the golden trio from Harry Potter combined. Crowley was already more than a little peeved that Dean had escaped from Purgatory so while he was enjoying his time with his pregnant wife and idiot brother, Crowley was getting his revenge. Stealing Zelda’s soul was his way of shoving a banana in the metaphorical tailpipe of the Winchester family.

He casually strolled through the doors of the library, his eyes scanning for his target. The library was small; she was easy to spot.

She was stocking shelves in the New Releases/Large Print section. Her black pencil skirt and tight purple button-down blouse were giving him quite the show every time she bent down to retrieve a stack of books off of her cart. Her skin was the color of mocha coffee deluded with cream. It was smooth and flawless and gave Crowley the urge to kidnap her, take her to Hell, and do unspeakable things to her…but where was the fun in that? There was no joy in winning without the pleasure of the manipulation that brought about the win. He was a demon after all. Demons were never simple and the King of Hell was the most complex of them all.

He slithered up to her side but she spoke before he could start laying on the charm.

“You can’t have it,” She didn’t even bother to look at him. She just kept right on stocking the shelves.

“Have what, love?” He asked smoothly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned casually against the Large Print bookshelf.

She shoved a copy of The Casual Vacancy into an empty slot on the shelf he was leaning against but she still didn’t look at him as she replied. “My soul. My father might be an idiot but I can assure you that I am not.”

Lovely, daddy issues. Those were always fun to deal with.

He didn’t reply right away. He stopped and took a moment to drink her in. Hazel eyes and a curvy build. She was barely eighteen…young, just the way he liked them…he had a daddy kink…so sue him.

He considered all that he knew about her. Her mother, a strung-out hooker had died when she was nine and her older sister Ami fifteen. Zelda was the strong one. Her sister Ami was a heroin addict…just like mommy. Zelda worked two jobs so she could save up enough money to attend nursing school. Ami turned tricks on the streets of downtown Detroit until she had enough cash to pay for her next fix.

She was young. She was determined. And she didn’t have any problem standing up to the King of Hell himself. She was the sexiest thing that Crowley had ever seen.

Maybe it was time that Hell found its rightful Queen. He could do with the amusement and sex at the very least.

He swiftly moved to mold his front to her ample backside as she stocked an armful of John Grisham novels on the Large Print shelf. Kim Kardashian’s ass had nothing on Zelda’s…and she had sold him her soul to attain it.

He felt her tense and heard her suck in a breath. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She hissed.

She was angry but she wasn’t backing away…he liked that.

“I want your soul,” He told her as he laid a kiss just below her ear and backed away to admire his handy work…there wasn’t much to see he was infuriated to discover. Her eyes were dilated and her breathing a bit uneven but that was about it.

There was a steely determination in her gaze when she placed both hands on her hips. “You can’t have it, now leave!”

He did as she demanded but he returned the next day. And the day after that and even the day after that.

Every day would be the same. He’s waltz through the door, find her wherever she was working and corner her. Every day he would touch her in ways that had most women, demon and human alike, begging to be taken to his bed…but not Zelda. She sometimes gave into his touches but the moment he demanded her soul she would snap back to reality and pull away…it was really starting to irk him. This routine had never failed him before…why wasn’t it working on a stupid teenage girl?

Simple, Zelda Poole wasn’t a stupid teenage girl. She was one of the strongest women that Crowley had ever met. That’s why he wanted her as his Queen.

It was on his eighth visit that she finally asked.

“What did he get?”

So, Papa had never told her what exactly he had sold his soul for…interesting.

“He sold his soul to me to bring your sister Ami back from an overdose,” Her eyes softened. “He’s the one who sold her the bad smack…didn’t want to be implicated.”

He truly wished that they weren’t having this conversation while he had her hidden in the stacks with his hand down her knickers. This was the furthest that she’d ever let him go before and telling her the truth shut the action down cold.

“I want your soul,” He again demanded as she shoved him away.

She gave him a strange look and for the first time, her answer was different.

“Earn it,”

That was the first time that he had kissed her; just a quick peck on the lips as he left.

He started having actual conversations with her and bringing her small gifts during his visits. The rest of the library staff had started referring to him as her boyfriend…which greatly annoyed Zelda.

One particular day he arrived carrying a black velvet pouch. Dragging her away from her duties at the Information Desk and to the back of the stacks for privacy, he handed her the pouch without a word.

He carefully watched her face as she pulled a ruby and diamond tiara out of the pouch. Her shock and awe was priceless.

“Crowley, what is this?” She asked in confusion. The crown wasn’t exactly the type of jewelry you went walking around Detroit wearing.

He shrugged and smirked. “Looks like a diadem fit for the Queen of Hell,”

He didn’t ask for her soul. He just stole a kiss and left her to absorb the shock.

The next time he saw her was later that very same night. This time, he visited her in her tiny rathole of an apartment that was located on the wrong side of town.

He was tired of waiting; tired of playing games with her. It was time for his Queen to take her rightful place at his side.

The comical look on her face when she opened her door and saw him standing on the other side would have been funny if he hadn’t been so impatient.

“How do you know where I live?” She demanded to know as he pushed his way into the apartment.

He noticed the tiara sitting on the steamer trunk that she used as a coffee table and smirked a bit.

“King of Hell, love. Now, get ready to leave.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Where are we going?”

“Home,” He informed her bluntly.

She raised an eyebrow. “You can’t have my soul,” She told him for the millionth time.

He walked to her and pulled her briskly into his arms.

“I don’t want your soul anymore, Zelda…and if I did when your time was up, you’d burn…I don’t want you to burn,” It was the truth. He would never subject her to that torment and anyone who tried would face his wrath. “I want you…as my partner and as my Queen,” Also the truth. He had fallen in love with the young woman although he would never tell her that. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

He watched as a slow and sweet smile spread across her face. She walked to the steamer trunk and retrieved the tiara. Walking back to him she handed him the diadem.

He knew exactly what to do. He placed it atop her head right before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Now, me you can have,” She pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed me as he transported the two of them to the kingdom that they would now rule together.

Finis


End file.
